random_game_guidesfandomcom-20200213-history
Letters (Animal Restaurant)
Tips & Tricks | Customers| Mementos | Letters How to Start Receiving Letters In order to receive letters in the game, you will have had to unlock the Garden area and Purchase your first mailbox (Garden Facility). You will also have had to employ Messenger Hedwig as part of your staff. You can view letters that you've received by clicking on your mailbox . Messenger Hedwig goes on adventures for a random interval of time. Giving Messenger Hedwig a raise will lower the amount of time that it will take for Messenger Hedwig to return (along with increasing your star rating). When Messenger Hedwig returns, she will bring back either cod or items. Players can influence what Letters Messenger Hedwig brings back by adding flowers to Messenger Hedwig's suitcase before sending her away. There are three slots for flowers that can be added. List of Letters, Requirements, & Benefits OR |--- |--- |Allows you to increase cod earnings per dish for Cup Noodles |- |'Permission to Raise Prices - Curry Rice' |Daisy (4) Rose (4) Bluebell (4) |--- |--- |Allows you to increase cod earnings per dish for Curry Rice |- |'Permission to Raise Prices - Fried Shrimp Sushi' |Bluebell (1) White Rose (2) Daisy (2) |--- |--- |Allows you to increase cod earnings per dish for Fried Shrimp Sushi |- |'Permission to Raise Prices - Mushroom Pasta' |Daisy (4) Sunflower (4) Rose (4) |--- |--- |Allows you to increase cod earnings per dish for Mushroom Pasta |- |'Permission to Raise Prices - Seaweed Rice Ball' | OR |Newspaper 3 |--- |Allows you to increase cod earnings per dish for Seaweed Rice Ball |- |'Permission to Raise Prices - Steamed Clams' |Sunflower (4) Copper Waering Can Seeds |Newspaper 3 |--- |Allows you to increase cod earnings per dish for Steamed Clams |- |Permission to Raise Prices - Taiyaki |??? |Newspaper 3 |??? |Allows you to increase cod earnings per dish for Taiyaki |- |'Picnic Photo' |White Rose (2) Gold Watering Can Seeds |--- |+115 Stars |Unlocks ability to purchase (Recipe - Freshly Made) Chilled Edamame |- |Silk Scarf & Badge |--- |--- |+50 Stars |--- |- |'Shiba's Letter' | OR |--- |+180 Stars |You receive the "Shiba's Wedding Order" task. Reward: +180000 Cod and +70 Stars |- |'Shiba Puppy's Photo' |Daisy (4) Daisy (4) White Rose (4) (2x try) |Shiba's Letter |+200 Stars |Unlocks ability to purchase (Garden - Wishing Well) Floating Teacup Required to unlock the customer "Shiba Puppy" |- |'Sunset Luxury Tours' |Daisy (1) Rose (1) Bluebell (1) |??? |--- |You receive the "Tour Group's Meal" task. Reward: +100000 Cod and +80 Stars Required to unlock the customer "Glamorous Lady" |- |'X Factor' |--- |--- |+60 Stars |--- |- |'New Zealand Journal Page 1' |Rose (1) Bluebell (1) Daisy (2) |??? |+130 Stars |Required to unlock the customer "Alpaca" |} Testing out Messenger Hedwig Combinations This table is used for keeping track of what Hedwig flower combination you placed in her briefcase & what re-appears. It's not clear if slot of briefcase & level of flower matter. Flower Options * Flower Type ** Grow / Purchase from Mysterious Merchant (crow) / Receive from Wishing Well *** Daisy *** Sunflower *** Rose *** Bluebell ** Purchase from Mysterious Merchant (crow) / Receive from Wishing Well - ONLY (Can't grow) *** White Rose *** Maple Leaf *** Four Leaf Clover *** Sakura **** Note: The Mysterious Merchant changes his prices & stock often - it may not be a good deal if you can grow it for cheaper. He charges COD or PLATES, so be careful if you're saving up! * Flower Level ** Flower Level Options (Denoted by grouping of # of flowers): 1 - 4 ** Upgrade your garden to change the flower level. You do not have to purchase these incrementally. ** You can switch your flower garden level at any time (note: this will wipe out any current progress you've made in your current garden). Anyone is welcome to use this table to keep track of their test results! The following is the format for writing the flower level combo: Flower (Level #) If a briefcase slot is left empty, please write "Empty". Results can be added at a later time, write "TBD".